1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a blade member, more particularly to a blade member which is adapted to be connected to a handle portion of a hockey stick and which is provided with a visible mark that is protected against wearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional blade member 2 for a hockey stick generally includes a rigid plastic blade body 2a and a covering sheath 2b. The blade body 2a has a front toe end, a rear heel end, a pair of opposing lateral walls 2d respectively extending from the rear heel end toward the front toe end, and a connecting portion 2c which extends integrally, rearwardly and upwardly from the rear heel end and adapted to be connected to a handle 1 portion.
The covering sheath 2b is sleeved from the front toe end so as to enclose the lateral walls 2d of the blade body 2a. The external surface of the covering sheath 2b is generally provided with some mark, such as by printing mark, for advertising purposes. However, the mark eventually wear off due to continued use of the conventional blade member 2.